Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and implants for fusing bone, for example, fusing vertebrae by securing the articular processes of the vertebrae.
Traumatic, inflammatory, and degenerative disorders of the spine can lead to severe pain and loss of mobility. One source of back and spine pain is related to degeneration of the facets of the spine or facet arthritis. Bony contact or grinding of degenerated facet joint surfaces can play a role in some pain syndromes. While many technological advances have focused on the intervertebral disc and artificial replacement or repair of the intervertebral disc, little advancement in facet repair has been made. Facet joint and disc degeneration frequently occur together. Thus, a need exists to address the clinical concerns raised by degenerative facet joints.
The current standard of care to address the degenerative problems with the facet joints is to fuse the two adjacent vertebrae. By performing this surgical procedure, the relative motion between the two adjacent vertebrae is stopped, thus stopping motion of the facets and any potential pain generated as a result thereof. Procedures to fuse two adjacent vertebrae often involve fixation and/or stabilization of the two adjacent vertebrae until the two adjacent vertebrae fuse.
Injuries and/or surgical procedure on and/or effecting other bones can also result in the desire to fixate and/or stabilize a bone until the bone, or bone portions, can fuse, for example, to stabilize a sternum after heart surgery, to stabilize a rib after a break, etc. Current procedures to fixate and/or stabilize adjacent vertebrae and/or other bones can be slow and/or complex.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and a procedure to quickly and/or easily stabilize and/or fixate a bone.